Devil
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Six personnes. Un ascenseur. Le diable peut enfin faire son jugement.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Devil.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Katsura Hoshino. Sans exception.

**Résumé :** Six personnes. Un ascenseur. Le diable peut enfin faire son jugement.

**Genre :** Horror.

**Couples :** Vous trouverez du Alma x Yû, du Lenalee x Miranda, du Bak x Emilia, du Lavi x Chomesuke, du Tyki x Emilia et du Allen x David. Par contre, l'histoire n'est pas du tout centrée sur les couples.

**Rating :** T

**Note 1:** Je me suis inspiré d'un film que j'ai vu qui porte le même nom que ce titre (ne pas confondre avec « devil inside ») (film que je vous conseille fortement malgré le fait qu'il m'ait traumatisé...ah et je vous conseille aussi « Insidious » xD). Mais bon, c'est juste la situation dont je me suis inspirée car la suite et notamment la fin et, pour le moins, très différente.

**Note 2 :** Cette histoire se déroule en exactement 24 heures. Elle débute le mardi 05 juin 2012 à 23h30 et se finit le mercredi 06 juin 2012 à 23h30. Les dates ne sont pas choisis au hasard mais vous saurez tous cela par la suite...

**Note 3 :** Cette fic aura dix chapitres (j'en ai déjà écris 5 en deux jours : en même temps, ce sont des chapitres courts).

**Note 4 :** Attention, ça parle de sexe à certains moments ! Par contre, que tous/toutes les yaoistes se calmes, il n'y a aucun lemon et l'histoire ne tourne pas autour des couples, loin de là.

**Note 5 :** à mes lecteurs de « Numéro A97 » et « Le Prix de l'Immortalité », si vous passez par là, sachez que je m'accorde une petite pause spécialement pour cette fic. En ce moment, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à écrire des truc super romantique donc je préfère reprendre l'écriture de ces deux autres fics (car je n'ai pas trop envie de faire crever tous les personnages tant j'ai l'esprit sadique en ce moment).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous aimez !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (sauf évidemment s'il y a des reviews anonymes et évidemment s'il y en a...)._

**Chapitre Un.**

Mardi 05 juin 2012 – 23h30.

La jeune femme poussa la porte de toutes ses forces.

Ce qu'elle était imposante, cette porte !

Peut-être était-ce fait exprès...

Oui.

Peut-être était-ce pour la dissuader, pour lui faire entendre raison, pour qu'elle oublie ce funeste choix qu'elle avait minutieusement planifié.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. On ne devait certainement pas l'ouvrir souvent...

La femme sourit. Elle s'avança et ferma ses paupières.

_Son_ visage hantait encore ses esprit. Elle pouvais se remémorer les traits de _ce _visage qu'elle avait tant aimé.

_Son_ visage.

Elle se déchaussa et, d'une main, détacha ses cheveux.

Une légère brise secoua sa chevelure châtains, ses cheveux lui caressant son doux visage.

L'air glacial lui mordait la peau mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Après tout, tout serai bientôt finit. À moins qu'il n'y ai un nouveau recommencement.

Mais, elle doutait être spectatrice de ce nouvel roulement de tambour, de cette nouvelle ouverture de rideaux.

Elle ne sera plus personnage principal de cette pièce.

Son rôle d'héroïne de tragédie prenait fin ici.

Elle n'avait sûrement pas eu un destin aussi tragique que celui de Phèdre ou d'Antigone. Cette comparaison la fit sourire d'autant plus. Elle éprouvait soudain de la sympathie pour ces deux héroïnes de tragédie grecque. Elles avaient beaucoup plus souffert qu'elle... pourtant, elles avaient tenues plus longtemps qu'elle.

La raison de sa fin était finalement bien dérisoire.

Dérisoire, certes, mais elle ne voulait plus vivre de la sorte.

Elle qui était amoureuse d'un homme qui n'existait pas.

Savait-elle au moins son véritable nom ?

Non.

Tous ce qu'il avait fait, c'était se construire une nouvelle identité à ses côtés, lui mentir, la voler et la manipuler.

Elle se sentait à présent salie, complice de tous ces malheurs qu'il avait engendré.

C'était pourtant visible tous ça ! Mais, durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait rien pressentit. D'un côté, elle était victime aussi.

D'un geste gracieux de la main, elle abaissa la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Sans un bruit, sa robe de soie, aussi blanche que la pureté qu'elle avait égaré, glissa sur sa peau, le long de son corps, pour se retrouver au sol.

La pluie commençait à tomber doucement, créant une douce et triste mélodie.

La femme s'avança tout en enjambant son habit de fortune.

Elle releva ses yeux de jade et observa le ciel.

Bien que le ciel de cette nuit d'été était encombré de nuages, la lune n'était en rien dissimulée.

L'astre lunaire observait la scène de son unique œil.

Ce regard lui rappelait _son_ regard.

_Son_ regard scrutateur...

La jeune femme se promit d'être une actrice parfaite pour son unique, seule et imaginaire spectatrice.

Avec une élégance à en faire pâlir plus d'une, elle se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements affriolants, tout en marchant d'une démarche féline vers sa dernière marche.

Le vent était devenu un peu plus violent et la pluie tombait à présent à verse.

La femme passa ses mains sur son corps.

Elle se rappelait de chacune de ces caresses, de ces lèvres qui parcouraient sa peau, de ces baisers qui formaient de brûlants chemins sur son corps dénudé, de ces lèvres qu'_il_ avait posé sur ses jolies seins, de cette langue qui avait léchée chaque parcelles de son corps nu, de son corps offert.

Offert à cet homme, à cet unique homme auquel elle avait offert plus que son corps.

Elle lui avait tant donné...son corps, son cœur, son âme et jusqu'à même sa vie.

Avant de le connaître, elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Elle avait connu mille plaisirs entre ses bras musclés.

Et, elle était à cet instant plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son âme avait déjà, en parti, déserté son enveloppe charnelle.

Le regard dans le lointain, la tête haute, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide après un ultime et dernier pas.

Elle se sentait à présent libre, délivrée du poids qu'il y avait sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle se sentait si légère...

Bientôt, elle le savait, son beau corps rencontrerait le sol avec brutalité.

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 07h00.

Les premiers rayons de soleil s'étaient infiltrés dans la chambre.

L'homme, réveillé depuis longtemps, se releva et s'assit sur le matelas en laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif.

Il posa sa main gauche sur ses reins et, malgré la douleur, sourit en se remémorant la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

D'un coup d'œil, il inspecta la chambre.

Les rideaux rouges qui faisaient penser à ceux d'un théâtre étaient ouverts, les draps bleus ciel étaient à moitié défaits et leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés au sol de la porte fermée au lit dans lequel ils avaient passés une nuit des plus torride.

Et, il y avait cette odeur de sexe qui régnait dans toute la pièce, lui donnant envie de remettre ça.

Le corps de la personne à ses côté bougea et cette personne émit un petit grognement, signe qu'elle se réveillait.

L'homme sourit de manière coquine et lança :

-Ah ! Ce que c'était bon ! Ta pipe était...Franchement, t'as une putain de langue !

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Lui répondit une voix glaciale.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller puis, il gémit de douleur. Tout en grimaçant, il dit :

-Yû, j'ai mal au cul...

Aucune réponse.

D'une main, il tenta de relever le drap qui camouflait le visage de son compagnon.

À peine pouvait-on distinguer une longue chevelure noire qu'une main pâle émergea de sous les couvertures pour remettre en place les draps sur sur le visage de son propriétaire.

-Yû, tu fais la gueule ?

-Évidemment.

-Comment ça « évidemment » ?

Le dénommé Yû se releva soudain et plaça son visage à quelques millimètres seulement de celui de son amant.

-Parce que toi tu trouve ça normal que la première chose que tu fait le matin c'est de me complimenter sur mes fellations ? C'est trop dure de dire un bonjour ? Franchement Al', tu fais chier.

Alma savait pertinemment que son compagnon détestait parler de sexe. Il le savait et il adorait s'en amuser.

-Pardon Yû...dit-il avec un air triste en s'asseyant à cheval sur les hanches de son compagnon.

Devant l'air de « chien battu » d'Alma, le japonais craqua.

D'un coup de hanche, il se retrouva allongé entre les jambes écartés et offertes du plus jeune, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Kanda plongea son visage dans le cou de l'autre brun et y laissa quelques baisers.

-Ça a de bons côtés d'avoir un flic comme p'tit ami ! Commenta Alma en lorgnant sur les menottes qui étaient toujours accrochées aux barreaux du lit.

-Tsss...

-Ce soi, tu ramènes ta matraque ? Demanda le jeune homme, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Kanda releva le visage, un sourire carnassier étirant ses fines lèvres.

-Nan.

-Pourquoi ? S'écria Alma en boudant faussement.

-Ce sera un martinet...susurra le japonais.

Alma sourit et ferma les yeux. La longue chevelure noire de son amant chatouillait ses joues.

Kanda abaissa à nouveau son beau visage et embrassa tendrement son amant.

-Dis Yû...murmura Alma entre deux baisers.

-Hum ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

Le japonais se releva et sursauta.

-Oh putain !

-Quoi ?

-Il est sept heure !

Les deux hommes sautèrent nus hors du lit et ils s'empressèrent de s'habiller.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton boulot ? Demanda Kanda en boutonnant son pantalon.

-Non, c'est bon. Répondit Alma comme tous les matins.

Une fois habillés, ils sortirent de leur appartement et s'arrêtèrent une fois dehors. Comme tous les matins, ils partaient au même moment, en prenant des chemins opposés.

Alma jeta un regard timide en direction de son amant.

-Je t'aime Yû...souffla-t-il.

Le japonais sourit, se rapprocha de lui et embrassa les lèvres de son homologue.

-Moi aussi Al'. Moi aussi...

Après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Alors qu'Alma marchait, il sursauta en entendant « The End of Your Life » des BlackSky*, un groupe qu'il adorait. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était son portable qui sonnait, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il le sorti de sa poche et décrocha.

-Allô ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles son interlocuteur parla.

-Sérieux ? S'exclama Alma. J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Il regarda quelques instants son fond d'écran sur lequel Yû et lui échangeaient un baiser amoureux et envieux.

Ce qu'il avait envi de le serrer dans ses bras ! Mais bon, le boulot d'abord...

Alma sourit et entra dans un somptueux hôtel.

Le soir, ils se retrouveraient.

En plus, Yû lui avait promit d'apporter un martinet !

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Tout irai pour le mieux.

C'était en tous cas ce qu'il pensait...

*Groupe de rock que j'ai inventé. Les membres de ce groupe sont des personnages de -Man mais je ne révèle pas qui ils sont, vous le saurez bientôt. En ce qui concerne le titre de la chanson, je le trouvait pas mal pour ce qu'annonçait le suite de l'histoire x)

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire vous plaît !**

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !**

**Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Devil.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Katsura Hoshino. Sans exception.

**Résumé :** Six personnes. Un ascenseur. Le diable peut enfin faire son jugement.

**Genre :** Horror.

**Couples :** Alma x Yû en principal mais tant d'autres... Par contre, l'histoire n'est pas du tout centrée sur les couples.

**Rating :** T

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous aimez !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (sauf évidemment s'il y a des reviews anonymes et évidemment s'il y en a...)._

**Chapitre Deux.**

Mercredi 06 juin – 08h00.

Le corps était là, nu dans un coin de la rue où les passants allaient rarement.

Sa tête avait presque éclaté sous le choc brutal, tant qu'on devait chercher ses papiers pour savoir son identité sur le toit où restaient ses vêtements dont elle s'était débarrassée avant de faire le dernier saut de sa vie.

Yû Kanda restait, pensif, devant le corps.

Un bruit de pas l'alerta de l'arrivée de ses deux collègues et le japonais sorti de sa torpeur.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il.

Daisya Barry, un jeune policier, noua ses doigts nerveusement.

-Quand on voit les vêtement qu'elle portait, on peut être sûr que ce n'était pas n'importe qui...mais sinon, pour ma part, je n'ai rien trouvé, déclara-t-il.

Le troisième policier, Howard Link, un homme blond, avança.

-J'ai trouvé sa pièce d'identité.

Kanda haussa un sourcil et fit signe au blond de continuer.

-Chomesuke Akuma, 23 ans. Il me semble que c'était une mannequin...non ?

Kanda ne répondit pas. Ses collègues avaient bien évidemment remarqués le regard grave du japonais lorsque Link avait prononcé le nom de la suicidée.

-Kanda...tu la connaissait ?

-Oui...

Daisya et Howard se regardèrent, intrigués. Ils se rapprochèrent de leur collègue et ami. Ils attendirent les explications du brun, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-C'est mon ancienne meilleure amie.

-Ancienne ?

Le japonais soupira et baissa les yeux, visiblement perdu.

-Oui. On ne se parle plus depuis six ans...

Au même moment.

Alma s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Un portier vint lui ouvrir, portier auquel il adressa un sourire.

Il sorti la carte que son « patron » lui avait donné afin de pouvoir passer et la montra au gardien, un mec baraqué et terrifiant.

Alma lut son nom écrit sur sa veste et manqua de rire. Ce Sokaro avait l'air d'un pitbull.

En tous cas, c'était l'impression qu'il faisait au jeune homme.

Sans attendre plus, Alma se dirigea vers l'ascenseur déjà ouvert et y entra.

Il y avait déjà quatre personnes.

La première était une jeune femme de vingt ans probablement. Elle était très petite mais tout aussi fine. Les traits de son visage indiquaient clairement qu'elle était d'origine asiatique. Ses cheveux courts et bruns la rendait un côté masculin mais, de part ses vêtements très féminins, on ne pouvait pas la prendre pour un homme. Elle avait l'air vraiment nerveuse et jouait avec ses doigts, preuve de son stress tout en se mordant frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure. Était-elle claustrophobe ? Peut-être...

La deuxième personne était un homme grand, beau et élégant. Sa peau était légèrement bronzé et son corps était musclé. Un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, il salua Alma :

-Salut, Al' !

Le jeune homme jura silencieusement. Il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur Tyki Mikk, son ex avec lequel il avait rompu plus de six ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait seize ans.

Il ne répondit pas à l'homme et regarda les deux autres personnes.

C'étaient deux hommes.

Le premier avait des cheveux roux mi-longs. Il était aussi très bien habillé et portait un cache œil sur son œil droit. Il avait la tête baissée et l'air vaguement préoccupé.

La dernière personne semblait beaucoup plus jeune malgré ses cheveux blancs.

C'était un jeune homme pour le moins...étrange.

Tout d'abord, la musique de ses écouteurs était étonnement forte. Tant qu'Alma pouvait aisément reconnaître « Lose Yourself » d'Eminem. Mais, la tenu du garçon était d'autant plus préoccupante. Il portait un débardeur noir déchiré de manière punk, laissant voir un piercing au nombril. Il avait un short de cuir noir très court, portait des porte-jarretelles et des bottes militaires. Son air faussement innocent, la posture décontractée et aguicheuse de son corps, son maquillage noir soulignant ses beaux yeux bleus...il était impossible de se méprendre sur la profession qu'il exerçait.

Alma soupira et se mit contre l'une des parois de la machine.

Alors que les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur allaient se fermer, un homme se dépêcha d'entrer.

En voyant le nouvel arrivant, Alma manqua de pousser un cri de stupeur.

Des cheveux noirs à la coupe plus qu'originale, du maquillage gothique et une tenue tout aussi punk, n'importe qui aurait pu le reconnaître.

-Salut ! Lança le nouveau venu alors que les portes se fermaient derrière lui.

Tyki lui lança un regard amusé.

-Tiens, mais tu ne serais pas le chanteur de BlackSky ?

-Si, je m'appelle David, enchanté ! Dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Moi c'est Tyki. Qu'est-ce qu'une star comme toi fait ici, et seul en plus ?

-Les autres membres : Road, Wisely et Jasdero, m'attendent là-haut. Fit-il en pointant du doigt le plafond. Tu vois, on a un concert ce soir, ici, à New York.

Alma eut un pauvre sourire. Il savait qu'ils allaient faire un grand concert dans cette ville. Il avait tant voulu y aller...mais Yû avait refusé sèchement. S'il y avait un groupe que le japonais détestait, c'était très certainement les BlackSky.

-Et vous, c'est quoi vos nom ? Demanda David aux autres personnes. J'aime bien savoir les prénoms de ceux que je croise. Et, qui sait, cet ascenseur aura peut-être un accident...

Alma grimaça. Il n'appréciait pas ce genre d'humour noir.

-Alma. Se présenta-t-il.

-Lavi. Dit le roux.

-Lenalee...répondit la brune, hésitante.

David se tourna vers le blandin qui ne faisait pas attention à lui. Le brun, énervé qu'on l'ignore, s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui retira ses écouteurs d'un geste brusque.

-Hé ! Protesta le jeune homme.

-J't'ai demandé ton nom alors m'ignore pas !

-C'est Allen.

-Merci la traînée. Lâcha David, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tous le monde s'attendaient à ce qu'une bagarre éclate mais ce qu'Allen fit en choqua plus d'un.

Il tira la langue, laissant voir un piercing tout en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intention du rockeur en prenant une pose des plus sexy.

-Ça t'déranges pas que je t'insulte ? Demanda David, vaguement surpris.

-Bha non puisque c'est vrai. Ria le blandin.

Devant l'incompréhension du brun, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'une démarche féline. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du chanteur.

-C'est vrai que je suis une pute...susurra-t-il.

Les yeux du brun se voilèrent soudain de désir tandis que la chaleur de l'air semblait avoir augmenté de quelques degrés. Voyant les regards à la fois gênés, dégoûtés et mal à l'aise de Lavi, Lenalee, Tyki et Alma, David se ravisa et repoussa doucement le blandin.

Allen, un sourire étrangement satisfait aux lèvres, retourna à sa place initiale.

À peine était-il à nouveau à sa place que son portable sonna.

Le blandin le sortit de la poche arrière de son short et décrocha.

-Oui ?

Une voix masculine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil mais personne n'entendait les mots que disait cet homme à Allen. Tous ce qu'on percevait était le son de la voix grave de cet homme.

-Ouais ouais, aucun problème pour un plan à trois. La troisième personne arrivera bientôt. Assura la blandin d'une voix incroyablement détendue, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Tout en disant cette phrase, Allen fixait discrètement Alma.

Se sentant observé, Alma releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans le regard du jeune prostitué.

Gênés, tous les autres avaient détournés le regard, si bien que personne ne remarqua le regard lourd de sous-entendus que se lançaient les deux hommes.

-J'arrive tout de suite. L'autre personne ne va pas tarder non plus. Susurra Allen à son interlocuteur alors qu'Alma hochait silencieusement la tête.

Le blandin raccrocha et rangea rapidement son portable.

Il lança des petits regard de tous côtés et vit avec satisfaction que ni Lavi, ni Tyki, ni Lenalee et ni David ne les regardaient à présent.

Le roux avait rabaissé son visage et semblait dans une intense réflexion. Tyki regardait son portable, Lenalee stressait seule dans son coin et David cherchait une musique à écouter dans son Ipod. Connaissant l'ego sur-dimensionné du chanteur, Alma aurait mit sa main à couper qu'il écouterait une des musiques de son propre groupe. À vrai dire, il doutait qu'il y ai des musiques autres que celles de BlackSky sur l'Ipod du rockeur.

Alma et Allen se regardèrent à nouveau. Allen bougea lentement des lèvres, permettant à Alma de lire plus facilement sur ces dernières. Une fois qu'Alma eut comprit, il esquissa un léger sourire et fit quelques gestes discrets de la main et du visage.

Tout en replaçant une mèche brune et rebelle derrière son oreille, Alma répondit tout aussi discrètement au blandin, prenant garde à ce qu'ils ne soient pas vu par la caméra placée au centre du plafond de l'engin.

Alors que l'ascenseur montait avec une lenteur surnaturelle, personne ne pouvait prédire avec exactitude la tragédie qui allait avoir lieu. Pas même le principal concerné ne pouvait imaginer comment cette histoire dramatique allait finir, bien qu'il devait certainement en avoir une idée.

Ces six personnes qui croyaient ne pas se connaître étaient toutes étroitement liées.

Elles étaient liées de telles manières que ça en coûtera leur vie.

L'engrenage avait débuté sa lente et funeste marche.

Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Ma seule issue restait la mort.

Avec un bruit de mécanique inquiétant et une légère secousse, l'ascenseur stoppa soudain sa course.

**Suite au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à vos reviews, à vos ajout en Favorite Story et Favorite Author !

**Titre :** Devil.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Katsura Hoshino. Sans exception.

**Résumé :** Six personnes. Un ascenseur. Le diable peut enfin faire son jugement.

**Genre :** Horror.

**Couples :** Alma x Yû en principal mais tant d'autres... Par contre, l'histoire n'est pas du tout centrée sur les couples.

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Dans cette fic, Marie n'est pas aveugle.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous aimez !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (je répond aux reviews anonymes à la fin des chapitres)._

**Chapitre Trois.**

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 09h00.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama Tyki en se tenant à la barre devant le miroir de l'ascenseur.

Lavi avait rattrapé de justesse Lenalee qui avait bien faillit tomber. David, plus surprit qu'autre chose, avait agrippé le bras d'Alma. De son côté, Allen s'était assit prestement, comme s'il avait pressentit le danger.

Le blandin avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il était prit d'une profonde panique. Cependant, il réussit à garder son sang froid.

Il se releva difficilement, titubant légèrement, et s'appuya sur le mur d'à côté.

-Vous allez bien ? Personne n'est blessé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, non, c'est bon. Assurèrent Lavi et David en cœur tandis qu'Alma, Tyki et Lenalee firent un geste signifiant que tout allait pour le mieux.

-Pourquoi l'ascenseur s'est arrêté... ? Demanda Lenalee d'une voix blanche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Cracha David en lâchant le bras d'Alma, légèrement honteux de s'être tenu à lui.

Lavi lança un regard noir au chanteur. Il caressa doucement les épaules de la chinoise, tentant tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

-On est trop lourd ? Demanda-t-il, cherchant une solution et la cause de cet arrêt brutal et aussi soudain.

-Impossible. Assura Allen. Regardez, dit-il en montrant une inscription à côté des boutons de l'ascenseur, il est écrit que c'est pour maximum dix-neuf personnes*, soit 1630 kg et, je doute qu'on pèse chacun 271 kg et encore moins qu'on soit plus lourds qu'un tel poids.

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration.

Comment avait-il put faire calcul aussi rapide dans une telle situation ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il avait l'air soudain aussi sérieux... ?

D'innombrables interrogations passèrent dans les esprits de chacun. Et, ce que tous pouvaient admettre, c'était qu'Allen n'avait plus rien à voir avec le prostitué qui leur faisait face quelques minutes plus tôt.

Où étaient passées ses provocations ?

-Putain...souffla David. T'es loin d'être con en fait...

Allen ne répondit pas.

Il fit un sourire coquin et adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur au gothique, reprenant son rôle initial.

Lavi se demanda vaguement si le jeune homme n'avait pas une double personnalité pour changer aussi vite de comportement.

Néanmoins, le roux chassa vite cette idée de sa tête. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça. Inutile d'en rajouter plus.

-Bon, bha je crois qu'on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Déclara-t-il alors en appuyant sur l'alarme.

oOo

-Hey Marie ! Y se passe quoi ? Demanda un bonhomme avec de grosse lunette.

-L'ascenseur numéro six est en panne. Répondit l'autre. Tu peux aller voir ce qui se passe Johnny ?

-Oui. Dit le blond en quittant la salle de vidéo surveillance.

À peine fut-il sorti que le téléphone sonna, sa sonnerie stridente emplissant la pièce.

-Oui ? Répondit la voix grave de Marie Noise.

-Marie, c'est Reever. Annonça le portier de l'hôtel. Trois agents de police vont venir te voir au sujet d'un suicide.

-Ok. Répondit l'homme en raccrochant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yû Kanda, Daisya Barry et Howard Link arrivèrent en montrant leurs cartes certifiant leur appartenance à la police.

-Que voulez-vous, messieurs ? Demanda poliment Marie.

-Avez-vous des caméras sur le toit de l'hôtel ? Cela concerne le suicide de Chomesuke Akuma.

-Elle...elle s'est suicidée ? Interrogea Marie, les yeux écarquillés.

-Cette nuit-même. On peut voir les vidéos ?

-Ou-Oui ! Bégaya l'homme en remontant la bobine de la cassete vidéo concernant la nuit-même.

Les quatre hommes purent voir la jeune femme se dévêtir et rester immobile durant une longue minute.

Et, alors qu'elle commençait à avancer, la vidéo fut brouillée. Il y eu un petit bruit semblable à un ricanement et une trace noire passa à toute allure de gauche à droite de l'écran gris alors qu'on ne voyait plus Chomesuke ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste ce gris et cette trace qui était passée à une allure folle. À la vue de cette étrange chose, les policiers plissèrent les yeux. Marie, lui, serra les poings tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

-C'était quoi ça ? S'enquit Daisya.

-Revenez en arrière et allez au ralentit. Ordonna Link.

-Vous ferez un arrêt sur image lorsqu'on vous le dira. Ajouta Kanda.

Marie acquiesça et s'exécuta. Alors que les images défilaient, Yû s'écria :

-Stop !

Marie fit un arrêt sur image et ils purent voir ce qu'était la tâche noire. C'était l'ombre d'une créature à longues cornes comme celles des boucs. Ses pattes qui la portaient et qui avançaient de gauche à droite semblaient provenir du même animal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est...Kanda-san ? Demandèrent Link et Barry d'une voix incertaine.

-Rien de plus qu'une tâche. Lâcha le japonais.

Marie lança un regard en coin à l'agent de police asiatique, désireux de leur faire part de son avis mais il se ravisa en voyant l'air sévère et franchement de mauvaise humeur de Kanda.

Johnny revint, l'air inquiet et préoccupé.

-Alors, Johnny ?

-Bha, je comprend pas Marie...

-Comment ça ?

Il n'y a aucun problème ! Je ne comprend pas comment ça se fait que l'ascenseur ne marche pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervint Kanda.

-L'ascenseur six est bloqué. Vous voulez voir les caméras ?

Les policiers hochèrent de la tête.

Yû se pencha un peu pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran de surveillance et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Nan mais je rêve ! Il fout quoi, là ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Daisya.

-Alma est là alors qu'il devrait être à cet instant même au boulot !

-Et il travaille où ?

-Au mac do...

-Ah oui...c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se demander ce qu'il fait ici...murmura Link.

-Bon sang ! S'énerva Kanda. Qu'est-ce que fait Lavi ici aussi ?

-Lavi ?

Le japonais se tourna vers Daisya.

-Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je n'était plus amis avec Chomesuke depuis six ans ? Car il y a six ans, elle m'a prit mon mec. Et Lavi, c'était mon mec ! Cracha-t-il, très en colère, surprenant ses collègues.

Kanda ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Chomesuke s'était-elle suicidée ? Et pourquoi Lavi et Alma étaient-ils bloqués dans le même ascenseur ?

Et surtout...qu'est-ce qu'Alma faisait là ?

Kanda réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne serait pas étonné d'avoir bientôt une grosse migraine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-QUOI ? Cria Kanda, à bout de nerf.

Un homme blond et à l'air timide, d'une quarantaine d'année, aux airs mi asiatiques et mi européens fit son apparition.

-Bonjour...je suis l'avocat Bak Chan et j'attends depuis pas mal de temps ma cliente...je me demandais si vous l'avez vu avec vos caméras de vidéo surveillance...

-Lenalee Lee ? Demanda Link qui avait travaillé sur cette affaire. Celle qui a tué sa petite amie, Miranda Lotto ?

-C'est exact, agent Link. Répondit le blond, surprit de retrouvé le policier dans un tel endroit.

-Eh bien, elle est bloquée dans l'ascenseur six.

Bak haussa un sourcil et s'avança pour voir l'écran de surveillance.

-En effet...constata-t-il.

Puis, lorsqu'il vit Tyki, il sursauta.

-Mon dieu !

-Quoi ?

-C'est Tyki Mikk ! L'homme qui a violé ma femme il y a de cela trois ans ! Celui que la police n'a toujours pas attrapé !

Tous les hommes se regardèrent, ahuris, perdus par tous ce qui arrivait.

Chomesuke s'était suicidée.

Lavi, celui qu'elle avait volé à Kanda six ans auparavant, était bloqué dans l'ascenseur.

Alma qui aurait dû être au boulot à Mac do y était enfermé aussi avec la cliente de Bak et le violeur de la femme de ce dernier. Et, avec eux, il y avait le chanteur d'un groupe de rock qui avait l'air tout sauf inoffensif et un prostitué.

Que signifiait tous cela ?

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du japonais...

**Suite au prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! °o°**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

*Si si, je vous assure, ça existe.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Tyllen :** Oh que oui que c'est intéressant !;) et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite d'autant plus intéressante ! Merci pour ta review !

**Link Howard :** Ouais ouais, c'est mieux ça qu'un suicide party xD Moi aussi j'aime le Alma x Kanda ! Bon, en même temps, c'est un peu le seul couple qu'il y a dans le manga...(bon, à part Road x Néah, je n'en vois vraiment pas d'autre car tous les autres sont mort -_-'). Tu en sauras beaucoup plus sur Allen dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour tes deux petites reviews:3 (et oui, je t'ai reconnue xD)

**Shakespeare :** Oh oh ! J'adore ton pseudo ! Il est classe;) Je suis touchée que tu ai lu -Saw quatre fois ! Comment ça tu n'avait pas le droit de mettre une review ? (ne comprend pas...). Merci pour ta review ! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Premier mort ! Aussi, vous allez en savoir plus sur la plupart des personnages, notamment sur David qui s'avère être un personnage très important x)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous aimez !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (je répond aux reviews anonymes à la fin des chapitres)._

**Chapitre Quatre.**

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 12h00.

Kanda, Link et Barry étaient toujours dans la salle de vidéo surveillance avec Johnny et marie. Bak Chan avait quitté depuis longtemps la pièce, ne supportant pas la vue du violeur de sa femme.

Les deux gardiens mangeaient silencieusement leurs sandwichs, bien que Marie avait plutôt l'air de se forcer.

Daisya et Kanda cherchaient à comprendre la raison de la présence de chaque personne dans l'ascenseur tandis que Link faisait des recherches devant sa tasse de café refroidit depuis plus d'une heure, son portable contre son oreille.

-Ça y est ! S'exclama-t-il au bout d'une longue discussion au téléphone. J'ai trouvé des informations concernant ces personnes. Dit-il en montrant d'écran vidéo d'un signe de tête.

Daisya et Yû échangèrent un sourire, heureux d'en savoir plus après trois heures.

-Alors ? Questionna le japonais.

-Alors...

Link grimaça avant de continuer :

-David Noah, vingt-cinq ans est le chanteur du groupe de rock qui cartonne en ce moment : les BlackSky. Il y a des rumeurs qui circule sur lui comme quoi qu'il aurait fait un sacrifice humain le 6 juin 2006 lorsqu'il n'était pas encore connu, prétextant que cette date où il y avait le nombre 666 faciliterai son pacte avec le diable lui-même.

-Sacrifice humain... ? Répéta Daisya.

-Oui.

-Et...et qui a été sacrifié ? Questionna le turque, choqué.

-Aucune idée. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, si ça se trouve, c'est faux...

-Bien sûr que c'est faux ! Commenta Kanda. C'est n'importe quoi ces rumeurs infondées. Bref, continu, Link.

-Eh bien...le roux s'appelle Lavi Bookman, vingt-quatre ans et trafiquant d'organes. Ensuite, Tyki Mikk, vingt-trois ans, est un violeur en fuite depuis trois ans. Lenalee Lee, vingt ans, est la cliente de Bak Chan et est accusée d'avoir tué sa petite amie récemment. Ensuite...on n'a rien trouvé consernant votre amant ni pourquoi il est là et rien non plus pour le mec aux cheveux blancs même si il est plus que certain que ce soit un prostitué qui allait retrouver un client.

-Je vois...nous avons une belle brochette de criminels dans cet ascenseur, mis à part Alma...grogna Kanda.

-Ah oui ! Et Lavi Bookman aurait rompu avec Chomesuke Akuma hier.

Kanda releva son visage, surpris.

Alors comme ça, elle s'était suicidé pour cette raison ?

« Pitoyable » pensa-t-il.

-Vous ne trouvez pas tous ça bizarre... ? Demanda Daisya d'une petite voix.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien...Tyki Mikk a violé Emilia Chan il y a trois ans. Comme par hasard, Bak Chan, son mari, est là et sa cliente est enfermée avec ce violeur. En plus, il y a Lavi Bookman qui est là alors que son ex petite amie est décédée cette nuit. Rajoutons à cela qu'ilo y a un chanteur de rock satanique complètement dingue et un prostitué...On a l'impression que tout a été orchestré. Même si je ne comprend pas la présence d'Alma Karma, votre amant, Kanda-san.

Kanda et Link se regardèrent. Ce que venait de dire Daisya Barry était une excellente remarque.

Que signifiait donc tout cela ?

-On a le droit de fumer ici ? Demanda Kanda à Marie Noise, l'un des deux gardien.

-Oui, monsieur l'agent.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, le brun mit une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres et l'alluma.

Il aspira une longue bouffée et expira la fumée noirâtre.

-Bon sang...qu'est-c'que t'fou là, Alma... ? Murmura-t-il.

oOo

-J'ai faim ! Maugréa Allen.

-Comment tu peux avoir faim dans une situation pareille ? S'exclama Alma.

Mais, à peine eut-il finit de parler que son ventre gargouilla à son tour. Le brun rougit tandis qu'Allen rigolait doucement.

Tous étaient assis dans le grand ascenseur. Tous, ou du moins presque tous. Seuls Lenalee et Tyki étaient debout. Alma et Allen étaient, qu'en à eux, côté à côté.

-Il t'as rappelé ? Murmura Alma.

-Nan. Il n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter...souffla Allen

-Nous laisser tomber là...quel salaud ! Chuchota Alma.

Allen hocha vivement sa tête.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-De toutes manières, on va bientôt nous sortir de là. Déclara Allen, confiant.

-Alors comme ça, t'as tué ta copine ? Dit une vois moqueuse, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.

C'était Tyki qui venait de parler. Dans ses mains, il tenait le dossier que Lenalee s'était évertué à garder avec elle depuis le début.

L'homme parcouru la feuille une nouvelle fois des yeux, ignorant les nombreuses tentatives de la chinoise pour récupérer son bien.

-Alors comme ça, t'as tué ta petite amie et tu allais voir ton avocat ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Ta gueule ! Criait la jeune femme.

Tyki se tourna vers les autres et, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il annonça :

-Messieurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : nous somme enfermés ici avec une lesbienne qui est également une meurtrière ! Dit-il en désignant Lenalee du doigt.

La femme serra fort ses poings et, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, asséna un violent coup de poing au portugais.

-ET TOI ALORS ? Cria-t-elle.

-Quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce 't'as, salope ? Grogna Tyki en lui lançant un regard haineux.

-Bha ouais ! Dit-elle en le fixant d'un regard mauvais. T'es Tyki Mikk, le violeur en fuite qui a violé la femme de mon avocat il y a trois ans !

Tyki grinça des dents et attrapa la femme au cou.

-Lâches la ! Ordonnèrent David et Lavi d'une même voix en tenant chacun un bras du brun.

Tyki leur lança un regard mauvais mais lâcha finalement Lenalee et recula de deux grands pas. Il cracha eux pieds de la chinoise.

-J'vais te faire la peau, sale pute ! Menaça-t-il.

Lavi lui envoya un regard noir de son œil valide tandis que David lui disait de se calmer.

Alma et Allen serrèrent les dents.

Ils étaient enfermés avec deux dangereux criminels ! Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour de chance.

-Ton copain sait que t'es là ? Demanda Allen, discrètement.

-Non...et toi, ta copine le sait ?

Le visage de blandin s'assombrit soudain et Alma eut la net impression qu'il avait fait une boulette.

-Nan. Rohfa m'a largué la semaine dernière.

-Pourquoi ?

Allen jeta un furtif coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes.

Lavi calmait Lenalee et David surveillait Tyki de près.

Aucune chance qu'ils ne surprennent leur conversation.

-Elle a découverte ce qu'on faisait...souffla-t-il, la tristesse dans sa voix. « Je ne comprend pas que tu puisse faire ça avec l'intelligence que tu as, Allen ! » dit le jeune homme en imitant son ex petite amie.

-Je vois...murmura Alma.

La lumière s'éteignit soudainement, plongeant les six personnes dans le noir complet.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge d'Alma. Il sentit le corps tremblant d'Allen se coller contre le sien et le brun passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de son ami secret.

Un bruit de verre se fit entendre et un cri perçant résonna dans la pièce.

La lumière revint tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparue, présentant un morbide spectacle aux autres piégés.

Le grand miroir de l'ascenseur était en morceau.

À terre, contre le mur où il y avait les morceaux de verre, gisait le corps sans vie de Lenalee.

Lavi poussa un hurlement d'effroi.

Des bout de verre étaient plantés dans le visage de la jeune femme et ses deux yeux étaient au dans la main de la morte. Un énorme bout de verre était plongé dans sa gorge. Tout indiquait qu'on l'avait égorgé et qu'elle s'était arrachée les yeux. Seuls demeuraient deux orbites emplit de sang et sa gorge était si abîmée qu'on pouvait apercevoir sans peine la trachée du cadavre.

Alors que la panique commençait à se faire sentir, une voix que Lavi et Alma ne connaissait que trop bien retentit :

-Ne touchez pas au corps, c'est une scène de crime, la police vous surveille !

Tous se tournèrent vers le micro de l'encenseur qui se trouvait juste à côté de la caméra.

-Comment ça se fait que Yû soit là... ? Murmura Lavi.

-D'où tu le connais ? S'exclama Alma en se levant, la jalousie envahissant son corps.

-C'est mon ex...

-C'est mon mec. Annonça la voix glaciale d'Alma.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Super ! Ironisa Tyki. On a une morte, je suis violeur, y'a une pute, un chanteur à deux balles et maintenant, le mec d'un flic ! Franchement, j'pige pas la blague là.

Alma ne releva pas la remarque.

Il reprit sa place aux côtés d'Allen et ils se regardèrent tous deux, plus angoissés que jamais.

Ils étaient mal.

Très mal.

Déjà qu'avant ils l'étaient mas avec les flics ils étaient encore plus mal.

Et, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait Kanda parmi les policiers qui les surveillaient,ils savaient qu'ils étaient véritablement dans la merde.

Et ça, jusqu'au cou.

**Suite au prochain chapitre où vous en saurez enfin beaucoup plus sur Alma et Allen !**

**Je me demande qui vous soupçonnez d'être le meurtrier x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Deux morts dans ce chapitre et vous saurez enfin ce que font Allen et Alma ici (non, il n'y a pas d'Allen x Alma).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous aimez !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (je répond aux reviews anonymes à la fin des chapitres)._

**Chapitre Cinq.**

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 14h00.

-Eh Marie...tu pourrais pas rassurer nos « piégés d'ascenseur » ? demanda Kanda.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'une panique encore plus grande s'empare des victimes. Surtout qu'Alma en faisait parti.

Voilà une demi heure que Link et Daisya avaient quittés la salle de vidéo surveillance avec Johnny. Ils cherchaient le client possible du mec aux cheveux blancs pour savoir qui était ce dernier et Kanda s'ennuyait ferme.

-J'aimerai mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Eh bien, il semble y avoir des problèmes de son. Je n'arrive pas à leur parler et eux non plus. Impossible. Le son a comme été coupé...

Kanda fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi encore cette connerie ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. C'était Link, Barry, Johnny et un homme à la longue chevelure rouge qui était menotté. L'inconnu avait un énorme bleu sur la mâchoire, signe que Link avait dut s'énerver en l'interrogeant.

-Cet homme est le soi-disant client du prostitué. Il s'appelle Marian Cross et a trente-cinq ans. Grâce à lu, nous en savons plus sur la présence d'Alma Karma et du mec aux cheveux blancs.

-Hein ? Interrogea Kanda, surpris.

-Le mec qu'on croyait être un prostitué se nomme Allen Walker. Il est à la fac et est un surdoué de dix-neuf ans. C'est un vrai petit génie. Et, Cross nous a avoué qu'il fait équipe avec Allen Walker et Alma Karma. Et, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Walker se fait passer pour un prostitué et Karma se fait toujours passer pour un employé de fast food. Là, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour un énième plan de braquage.

-Je ne comprend pas...gémit Kanda, mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien, c'est simple. Avez-vous déjà entendu des « Voleurs de l'Ombre » ? Évidemment, puisqu'on cherche à les attraper depuis un bon bout de temps...

-Alma est un...braqueur de banque ?

Link hocha gravement la tête.

Kanda déglutit difficilement. Il avait du mal à accepter la réalité. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y faire...

Il lança un regard en direction de Marian Cross. L'homme le regardait, haineusement.

Link et Daisya forcèrent l'homme à s'asseoir sur une chaise, tout en le menottant à cette dernière.

-J'ai l'droit à une clope au moins ? Cracha le rouge.

-Fuck ! Cracha Kanda en lui faisant un bras d'honneur.

Ses collègues le regardèrent, surpris par tant de vulgarité.

oOo

-Hey ! Vous m'entendez ? Cria une nouvelle fois Tyki.

-Le son a dut être coupé...soupira Allen.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Qu'on peut plus parler avec eux ! Répondit Allen en levant les yeux au ciel.

« This is the end of your life,

The Devil take your hands.

You creep and your blood spread on the ground.

Call me, tear your body.

You weep and I hit you. »*

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la musique.

-Je n'savais pas que j'avais un fan ici...sourit David.

Il se rapprocha d'Alma qui sortait son portable de sa poche. Le brun s'approcha de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, un sourire sadique aux lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Tu sais que quelqu'un est mort sur cette chanson, il y a de cela six ans ? Susurra le rockeur. Eh ouais...même si le groupe n'était pas encore fondé, j'avais déjà écrit cette chanson et je la chantait quand il rendait son dernier souffle...

Alma sentit un frisson le parcourir mais il l'ignora.

Il décrocha son portable. Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est qui ? S'enquit Allen.

Tyki, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de poser la question. Il arracha le portable des mains du brun.

-Hé !

Sans prendre en compte des protestations d'Alma, il mit le portable en mode « haut parleur ».

Ce n'était qu'une suite de grésillement. Les hommes se regardèrent, intrigués. Puis, une voix féminine se fit entendre, glaçant le sang de chacun.

« Lavi ! Lavi ! ».

Tous se tournèrent vers le roux. La voix leur parvenait de loin et était couverte par les grésillements mais on pouvait discerner sans peine le prénom du roux qu'elle appelait.

« Lavi ! Tu vas mourir ! Comme moi ! ».

-Chomesuke...souffla Lavi, terrorisé.

-C'est qui ? Gueula David.

-Mon ex, elle s'est suicidée cette nuit ! C'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il, complètement paniqué.

-Oh ! Calmes-toi ! Tenta Alma.

Mais, avant qu'il n'ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, la lumière vacilla un instant pour les plonger complètement dans le noir l'instant d'après.

oOo

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Jura Link en regardant l'écran. Devenu soudainement gris.

Un rire immonde se fit entendre.

Pétrifiés par la peur, personne ne bougea.

C'est alors qu'ils la virent.

Cette ombre.

Comme dans la vidéo de la mort de Chomesuke Akuma, l'ombre passait à une vitesse époustouflante de gauche à droite.

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière eux mais ils étaient tellement terrifiés que leurs yeux restaient scotchés à l'écran du sixième ascenseur.

Lorsque la lumière revint dans l'engin, ils ne virent tout d'abord pas le plus important.

Ils pouvaient aisément voir Tyki, Alma, Allen et David taper de toutes leurs forces contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Ils semblaient hurler, prit d'une panique soudaine, dépassant celle de la mort de Lenalee.

Et, lorsqu'ils virent la cause de cette panique, Johnny et Daisya sortirent de justesse pour vomir dans le couloir.

Les yeux de Kanda s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'un puissant sentiment de rage prit possession de son corps.

Lavi était à terre, sa mâchoire gisant à un mètre de sa tête. Des morceaux de verres avaient déchirés son ventre et ses tripes sortaient de la plaie béante.

Le corps du roux nageait littéralement dans son propre sang.

Jamais Yû Kanda ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre des renforts. Mais, ils avaient beau attendre, les renforts en question ne venaient pas.

Kanda se sentait nul.

S'il n'arrivait même pas à protéger un ex qu'il détestait, comment pouvait-il espérer protéger celui qu'il aimait... ?

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et la serra tant que ses jointures en blanchirent.

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Alma, je...

-Ne t'en fais pas Kanda. On va les sortir de là...le rassura Link.

Le japonais tourna son visage ravagé par l'angoisse vers son ami et le blond lui adressa un faible sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu le grand Yû Kanda dans un état pareil. C'était une première...

-Euh...Kanda-san, Link-san, Noise-sans, nous...nous avons un problème...

Les trois hommes se tournèrent pour voir les visages angoissés de Johnny et de Daisya.

-Ça concerne Marian Cross...dit Daisya en désignant l'homme à la chevelure rouge.

Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts mais son regard était étrangement vide. Sa bouché, grande ouverte, laissait un filet de bave s'en échapper.

Le japonais s'avança à grandes enjambées vers l'homme. Il se baissa vers le plus âgé et prit son pouls.

-Il est mort...annonça-t-il.

Link le rejoignit et examina la chemise déchirée du macchabée.

Le torse du mort était couverte de griffures profondes. Pourtant, bien que les plaies étaient très profondes et que la chair était à nue, elles ne saignaient pas.

Link se releva. Kanda en fit de même et le blond regarda gravement chaque personne dans la salle de surveillance.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je crains que nous n'ayons que deux solutions possibles : soit il s'agit d'un groupe de tueurs en série qui s'amusent à monter un canular de toutes pièces, soit ce n'est pas humain.

-Je sais de quoi il s'agit, ou plutôt de qui...annonça Marie.

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration de l'homme musclé.

Ils regardèrent tous l'homme avec sérieux et attendirent qu'il s'explique.

*Oui, bon, j'avais la flemme de faire des rimes hein...

Traduction :

« C'est la fin de ta vie,

Le Démon prend ta main.

Tu rampe et ton sang se répand au sol.

Appelles moi, déchires ton corps.

Tu pleures et je te blesse. »

**Et, dites dites dites, vous avez une idée de qui est le tueur ?:3**

**Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Misaki Hochi.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Tyllen :** Voilà ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! =)

**Link Howard :** Non non, je n'ai pas fait des recherches sur les ascenseurs.. En fait, la première semaine des vacances, je suis allée à Monaco et j'ai vu des ascenseur comme ça ! J'étais tellement choquée (bha ouais, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça existait) que je me suis dis qu'il fallait absolument que j'en prennent note... Moi aussi je vois trop bien Alma au Mc Do ! XD

Oui, Tyki a une perspicacité qui déchire x) Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre cette réplique... Et non, comme tu as pu le remarquer dans ce chapitre, il n'y a et il n'y aura pas d'Allen x Alma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Des révélations;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous aimez !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (je répond aux reviews anonymes à la fin des chapitres)._

**Chapitre Six.**

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 16h00.

-Bon. Je vais remonter la vidéo et on va voir en détail ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Déclara Marie.

Johnny, Kanda, Link et Daisya acquiescèrent. Ils prirent place aux côtés de l'homme tandis que le gardien remontait à toute vitesse dans les événements passés.

Daisya avait la vague impression d'être dans un film de science-fiction et il ne serai pas étonné de voir débarquer des extra-terrestres, à bords d'un énorme vaisseaux volant, envahir le monde. Après tous ce qu'il venait de voir...il était prêt à entendre tout ce qui était imaginable.

Enfin, Marie s'arrêta.

Il se tourna un peu vers les autres hommes et les laissa voir l'écran.

L'ombre noire qu'ils avaient vu passer était là, presque identique à celle qu'ils avaient vu sur la vidéo de la mort de la mannequin Chomesuke.

Marie fit un zoom pour voir plus facilement l'image et fit quelques modifications par contraste.

Il voyait à présent de qui il s'agissait.

Ou plutôt...de quoi.

Comme dans la précédente vidéo, la chose était armée de cornes et de pieds de bouc. Mais, à présent, on pouvait nettement voir ses deux bras squelettiques et ses immenses griffes au bout de chaque doigts qui eux, avaient l'apparence des mains humaines. Sa gueule, grande ouverte, était armée d'immenses crocs tranchants. Mais, ce qui marqua le plus les policiers et Johnny, ce ne fut ni les bras, ni les griffes, ni les crocs ni cette apparence totalement hideuse.

Non.

Ce qui les terrifiaient le plus étaient ces deux yeux rouges qui semblaient regarder en direction de la caméra. Deux yeux rouges sang qui se détachaient incroyablement du gris de fond et de la couleur noire du corps.

-Vous savez ce que c'est... ? Demanda Kanda, d'une voix éteinte.

-En effet.

Link, Daisya, Kanda et Johnny se tournèrent vers Marie, attendant de plus amples explications.

-En fait, commença-t-il, cette histoire date d'il y a environs dix ans.

Les quatre hommes encouragèrent le gardien qui semblait hésitant à continuer.

-C'est mon oncle qui était gardien comme moi et qui m'a raconté cette histoire...histoire après laquelle il a démissionné.

Il noua ses doigts nerveusement et jeta un furtif coup d'œil au corps sans vie de Cross. Puis, il se tourna vers les policiers. C'était à son tour de les aider. Alors, il le ferai du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-C'était un grand hôtel et une journée tout à fait normale. La seule différence était qu'il y avait eu un suicide la veille.

Les policiers se jetèrent de furtifs coups d'œil.

-Le suicide arrangeait un peu le terrain et la venue de la mort, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Ils hochèrent leur tête.

-C'était quatre personnes...ou cinq. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, chacune est morte à son tour dans d'atroces souffrances dans un ascenseur qui portait également le numéro six.

-Ils sont tous morts... ? S'enquit Link.

-...non.

Kanda ouvrit grands les yeux, l'espoir revenant dans ses prunelles sombres.

-En fait, il y en a un qui a survécu parce qu'il a demandé pardon au policier qui les avaient surveillé...

-Demandé pardon ?

-Il avait tué sa femme dans un accident de la route.

-Très bien ! Ok mais qu'est-ce qui a tués les autres ? S'emporta Daisya, montrant pour la première fois de l'autorité.

-C'était une vieille dame précédemment morte dans l'ascenseur.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux, l'incompréhension se lisant aisément dans leurs regards.

-Parmi les personnes qui étaient entrées, la deuxième personnes a avoir été tué était une vieille dame. Et, en réalité, c'était le diable en personne qui avait prit possession de son corps bien avant qu'elle n'entre dans cet ascenseur. En fait, dix ans plus tôt, elle avait été tué par un groupe satanistes.

-Et depuis, le diable possédait son corps... ?

Daisya était certes prêt à entendre n'importe quoi mais là, ça faisait vraiment trop. Et, le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça collait !

Kanda s'avachit sur sa chaise et se pinça le nez.

-Bon, commença-t-il. Si je résume tous ce que vous venez de dire...vous nous dites que le suicide de cette Chomesuke Akuma a invité le diable à entrer dans cet hôtel.

-Non. Ça lui a facilité l'entrée qui sentait déjà la mort.

-Oui oui, on s'en fou, c'est à peu près ça quoi. Et ensuite, vous nous dites qu'une des personnes dans cette ascenseur est possédée par le diable ? Et que ça peut aussi être Lenalee ou...Lavi même s'ils sont morts ?

-Exact. Parce que la personne dont le diable a prit possession de son corps est morte depuis longtemps... De plus, il peut donner des illusions à ses victimes.

-Oula, ça fait beaucoup ! Commenta Johnny.

-Eh ! Mais j'y pense ! S'exclama Daisya.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, le mettant soudain mal à l'aise.

Le jeune brun se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, hésitant à dire son idée. Néanmoins, il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à dire ce qu'il pensait.

-David, le chanteur de BlackSky, il est accusé d'avoir sacrifié une personne à Satan il y a de cela six ans ! Alors, si ça se trouve, c'est cette personne là qui est le diable ici !

Tous se regardèrent entre eux.

-Oui mais, dans ce cas, il le reconnaîtrait...non ? S'enquit Link.

-Peut-être qu'il l'a déjà reconnu et qu'il sait ce qu'il l'attend...Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas reconnu ! Imaginons que la personne qui a été tuée il y a six ans soit Lenalee, elle avait quatorze ans ! Ou encore Allen, il avait treize ans ! Et pareil pour les autres ! On change beaucoup en six ans.

-Très bien. Lâcha Kanda. J'te félicite Daisya, c'est un excellent boulot. Faut maintenant appeler toutes les personnes qui peuvent nous être utiles pour savoir qui il a bien pu sacrifié ce fameux 06 juin 2006. Appelez même des médiums si l'envie vous viens, du moment qu'on puisse les sortir de cette merde.

Tous hochèrent vivement la tête.

Kanda s'alluma une énième cigarette.

-Vous pensez que c'est qui ? Demanda Marie alors que Johnny, Daisya et Link travaillaient déjà de leurs côtés, cherchant vivement des informations.

Le japonais se tourna vers lui et plissa les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'j'en sais ?

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il tourna à nouveau sa tête vers l'écran, essayant de chercher vainement une personne suspect d'être le diable en personne.

Mais, il doutait le trouver de cette manière.

Après tout, le diable se faisait bien appeler « Le Malin »...

oOo

-On ne peut pas rester ici. Déclara Allen d'une voix tremblante. Faut absolument qu'on sorte.

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse ça comment ? Gueula Tyki.

Le blandin les regarda calmement.

-Eh bien, c'est simple. On sort par le toit de l'ascenseur et on cherche à remonter jusqu'à une sortit...dit-il en montrant du doigt une petite ouverture à côté de la caméra. De toutes manières, ils ne peuvent pas nous parler. Du coup, on ne sait même plus s'ils nous regarde avec le son coupé.

-Attends...dit Alma. Tu veux qu'on sorte...d'ici ?

-C'est exactement ça.

-Mais t'es dingue ! T'as vu ce qui les a tués ? Alors imagine un peu ce qu'il peut y avoir dehors !

-Allen a raison. Intervint David. C'est soit ça, soit attendre d'être tué ici. On n'a pas d'autres choix.

Alma et Tyki se regardèrent, effrayés. Il déglutirent à l'unisson. Ils ne se sentaient vraiment pas prêt pour sortir maintenant... !

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Tyki qui semblait plus fort que les autres et Allen le plus léger, il fut évident que ce fut eux deux qui firent la courte échelle. Tout en étant debout sur les épaules du portugais, le blandin ouvrait avec hâte l'ouverture avec un tournevis qu'il avait emmené dans ses affaires. Personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il faisait avec ça. Seul Alma savait à quoi servait cet outil. Après tous, ils travaillaient ensembles...

-Voilà ! Dit le jeune homme en laissant tomber la plaque à côté d'eux.

D'un geste agile, il s'extirpa du toit de l'engin. Il jeta des coups d'œils de tous côtés.

-C'est bon. Dit-il en tendant la main aux autres, les aidants à sortir même s'il avait vraiment du mal.

Cependant, ils parvinrent tous à sortir. Ils examinèrent lentement les alentours.

C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver dans ce long couloir vertical, emplit de tuyaux et de câbles en tout genre. Le problème, c'était l'obscurité. Il ne voyait pas trop où ils mettaient les pieds.

Alors qu'Allen fit un pas vers la gauche, il se retrouva avec une créature hideuse qui le toisait de ses yeux écarlate, l'observant avec haine.

Il poussa un cri aiguë et fit un grand pas en arrière, percutant Tyki de plein fouet.

-Nan mais tu permet quoi toi, la pute ? Gueula le brun, la colère refaisant surface.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'il se retrouva face à la chose.

Un étrange sourire fendit les lèvres de la créature, montrant à sa victime une rangée de dents tranchantes.

Elle se jeta sur lui, lui arracha la tête d'un coup de gueule.

Allen, Alma et David restaient face au spectacle, incapable de bouger.

La chose déchiquetait complètement Tyki, même après que ce dernier eut arrêté de hurler, signe qu'il était mort. La chose s'avança vers eux, ses sabots frappant le toit de l'ascenseur sous elle. Elle approcha ses griffes tranchante vers Allen, lui souriant de ses dents tâchées de sang.

Alma n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Il saisit d'une main Allen et David qui ne bougeaient pas et ressauta dans l'ascenseur, se plaquant au sol.

Ils attendirent, le souffle court.

La créature ne vint pas.

-C'ét-C'était quoi... ? Demanda Allen, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Putain ! Il a tué Tyki ? Ce truc a tué Tyki ! S'écria Alma, mort de peur.

David ne dit rien, le regard dans le vide et étrangement calme.

**Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

**Réponse à Link Howard :**

Eh non, pas de Allen x Alma x) Ouais, je sais, je suis sadique ! XD Et non, ce n'est pas un extra terrestre ! J'ai mis longtemps pour choisir qui serai le tueur et, crois-moi, je suis fière de mon plan x) Je suis une très grosse sadique !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note 1 :** Des indices concernant le tueur.

**Note 2 :** Eh bien, d'après ce que je vois, les avis sur le tueur se tournent vers Alma...mmh...je ne dis rien ! x)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous aimez !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (je répond aux reviews anonymes à la fin des chapitres)._

**Chapitre Sept.**

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 17h00.

David n'en pouvait plus.

Allait-il finir comme ça, mort, tué par une créature qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Non. Finalement, il la connaissait très bien. Mais, allait-il réellement se faire tuer, là, maintenant ?

Il le refusait.

Il regardait de tous côtés, cherchant un moyen quelconque pour s'enfuir, pour fuir à cette fin qui lui était destinée et qui n'allait sûrement pas le laisser s'échapper.

Son regard se tourna vers Allen.

La traînée, comme il aimait l'appeler, tremblait de la tête aux pieds tout en respirant de manière saccadée.

Il tourna à présent ses yeux vers Alma.

Le jeune homme essayait de calmer le blandin, en vain.

David les regardait avec attention.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à _le_ reconnaître.

Était-_il_ déjà mort ? Ou du moins...se faisait-_il_ déjà passer pour mort ?

Il tenta de se remémorer le passer, dans les moindres détails.

Il était sûr que ce n'était ni Lavi ni Lenalee.

Ce n'était pas une fille !

Puis, il n'était pas roux...à moins qu'il se soit teint les cheveux...

Alors...qui d'Alma, d'Allen et de Tyki était...celui qu'il redoutait tant ?

David ne pouvait empêcher les tremblements de son corps.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sorti son flingue de sa poche.

-À TERRE ! Hurla-t-il à l'intention des deux jeunes hommes se tenant face à lui.

Allen et Alma le regardèrent, choqués.

Tyki venait juste de se faire tuer et lui, il les agressait ?

C'était vraiment...n'importe quoi !

-David...murmura Allen. Calmes-toi, poses cette arme.

Un mauvais sourire illumina le visage sombre du gothique et il resserra sa prise sur son arme.

-Non ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir !

-David, stop ! Supplia Alma, la panique envahissant chaque partie de son corps.

David secoua son visage sans s'arrêter, comme s'il ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ce mouvement.

-Non, non, non ! Dit-il. Il est hors de question que je m'arrête ! Je sais que tu es venu prendre ta vengeance ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! C'est toi qui était faible à l'époque ! Hurla-t-il tel un dément.

Alma et Allen se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, prêt à subir la douleur qu'allait leur infliger le rockeur mais, le coup de feu ne vint pas.

Alors que les deux amis avaient clos leurs paupières, ils les rouvrirent, hésitants.

David était toujours face à eux, les menaçant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Son visage ruisselait de larmes.

-Je ne veux pas mourir..gémit-il. Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant...

Allen s'avança doucement vers lui, à quatre pattes.

Puis, avec prudence, il se releva le plus lentement possible.

Il se retrouva enfin debout, face au corps tremblant de David.

En déglutissant, Allen avança doucement sa main de l'arme du brun et lui dit, d'une voix douce :

-Doucement David. Baisses ton arme. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va s'en sortir. Il faut absolument que tu nous dises ce que tu sais. C'est la seule manière d'y arriver...d'arriver à sortir d'ici...

Avec une lenteur presque surnaturelle, le brun baissa son arme jusqu'à la laisser tomber sur le sol.

Il laissa son corps tomber vers l'avant et se retrouva bientôt enlacé par le plus jeune.

David ne retenait plus ses larmes ni ses gémissements.

Il sanglotait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Je vais vous raconter. Je vais tout vous dire...dit-il entre deux sanglots.

Allen et Alma acquiescèrent et invitèrent leur compagnon à prendre place au sol, assis face à eux.

David posa ses mains sur ses genoux et évita tout d'abord les regards bleus des deux amis en face de lui.

David regarda longuement ces deux garçons.

Non.

Il ne _le_ reconnaissait pas.

_Il_ n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Comment pouvait-il vraiment le reconnaître ?

Six ans avaient passés...

Mais d'un autre côté, comment pouvait-il seulement l'oublier, ce visage tordu par la douleur, ces cris... ?

Il se convaincu qu'_il _n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Il pouvait donc leur parler en toute liberté, sans prendre de risques, ou du moins, sans prendre trop de risques.

D'une voix tremblante, il commença à parler.

-Ce que je vais vous dire...je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que c'est la stricte vérité. Je n'ai rien inventé...tout est vrai, aussi incroyable que ce que vous pouvez penser.

Les deux amis hochèrent gravement leurs têtes à l'unisson.

Ils étaient prêts à entendre ce qu'avait à dire le brun.

David prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança.

Il expliqua tout depuis de début.

Sa tristesse, son envie d'être connu, la célébrité, sa soif de cette vie qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir...puis, il finit par aborder _**le**_ sujet, expliquant dans les moindres détails comment ça s'était passé.

Diverses émotions passèrent sur le visage des deux autres garçons.

La peur.

Le dégoût.

La tristesse.

La compassion.

La panique.

Le rejet.

Tous passaient sur les traits de leurs visages, permettant à David de connaître leurs ressentit comme s'il lisait dans un livre ouvert.

-Vous comprenez maintenant... ? Demanda-t-il après un long moment.

Allen et Alma déglutirent.

-Plus ou moins...avoua Alma.

-Et comment on fait maintenant ? Si ça se trouve, c'est l'un d'entre nous ! s'exclama Allen, terrifié.

-En tous cas, ça ne peut être moi. Expliqua David. Puisque c'est moi qui ai tué...celui qu'il était avant...

Alma baissa son visage et serra sa mâchoire.

-Et donc...dit-il...c'est peut-être Allen ou moi ?

-Ou alors quelqu'un qui est déjà mort. Je préfère vous faire confiance à tous les deux, personnellement. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est l'un d'entre vous.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! S'écria Allen. Les gens changent en six ans...ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard méfiant à Alma.

-Physiquement, oui. Mais pas au point que je ne le reconnaisse pas...

Les deux amis hochèrent leurs têtes.

Autant faire confiance à David.

Après tous, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre.

-Dis...commença Alma. T'es sûr ?

-Comment ça ? Questionna David.

-Dans la description de celui que tu as...

Il ne pouvait pas dire ce mot.

Non.

Ça faisait beaucoup trop pour lui d'un seul coup.

-Comment oublier ça...gémit David.

Il venait de finir sa phrase quand la lumière s'éteignit.

Encore une fois.

Une personne allait donc encore mourir ?

Une nouvelle personne allait se faire...tuer... ?

Allen, terrorisé, se recula vivement, se cognant violemment l'arrière de la tête et le dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur derrière lui.

Il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait autour de lui.

Non.

Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Un violent bruit, tel un coup de vent, se fit entendre, paralysant son corps de peur, de terreur.

Il voulait hurler.

Malheureusement, ses lèvres, bien qu'entrouvertes, aucun son ne sortait.

Où était Alma ?

Où était David ?

Il étendit sa main pour tâter le sol, dans l'espoir de sentir quelque chose.

Mais, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était quelque chose d'humide et froid.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour savoir qu'il touchait le sang de Lavi et de Lenalee, les deux cadavres se trouvant prêt de lui.

Un sentiment de pur angoisse l'envahit.

Où était Alma ?

Où était David ?

Où étaient-il !

Et surtout...pourquoi n'entendait-il rien ?

Pourquoi y avait-il ce sifflement si désagréable dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de se concentrer et de bien écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui ?

Il en avait marre.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il fallait que tout s'arrête.

Maintenant.

La lumière s'alluma enfin...

**Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Link Howard :** Oui, t'as eu la même réflexion que lui x) Hum, tu dis Lavi et Tyki ? Tu verra à la fin, mais c'est intéressant de savoir qui tu penses être le tueur (ou plutôt le diable...enfin, ça revient au même...). Bah, celui qui a tué Cross, c'est la même personne...Oui, je sais, c'est compliqué à concevoir x) Je n'en dis pas plus ! =) Merci pour ta reviews !

**Shakespeare :** Tu penses que c'est Alma ? Hum ! Intéressant ! =D Ouais, je sais que les reviews anonymes sur -Saw n'étaient pas autorisées :'( au départ, aucune reviews anonymes n'étaient autorisées en fait...je les ai activés il n'y a pas longtemps...:/ Et j'espère que tu as bien dormi ! J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars à cause de moi O.O Merci pour ta review !

**Tyllen :** Je ne me suis pas inspirée de Incidious. Même si j'adore ce film, ce n'est pas de celui ci que je me suis inspirée. Je me suis inspirée du film « Devil » ! Il est trop bien °o° Merci pour ta review ! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Note 1 :** Deux morts dans ce chapitre-ci.

**Note 2 :** Un personnage va prendre une grande décision ! x)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous aimez !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (je répond aux reviews anonymes à la fin des chapitres)._

**Chapitre Huit.**

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 19h00.

La lumière éclairait la chambre et réchauffait doucement le corps endormit.

Il se réveilla.

Quel cauchemar il avait fait !

SI seulement il pouvait sortir toutes ces images immondes qui avaient inondées son esprit...

Si seulement...

Il s'étira tel un chat et sortit des draps, s'empressant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

Mais non.

Il fallait qu'il voit la vérité en face.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

La douce lumière du matin n'éclairait pas sa chambre et elle ne réchauffait pas non plus son corps frigorifié.

Il ne s'était pas levé.

Il était toujours assis, dans un coin.

Non.

Il avait beau s'imaginer chez lui, il n'y était pas.

Il était enfermé.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il était dans un cauchemar.

Il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Oui.

Tous serai bientôt finit.

Il se réveillerai dans son lit, comme ce qu'il avait imaginé un peu plus tôt.

Il ramena sa main ensanglantée devant ses yeux horrifiés.

Le sang était un peu plus chaud que celui de Lenalee et Lavi.

Cette chaleur ne pouvait que le confronter à la réalité, lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire prendre conscience que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, tout était bien réel.

Il voulait partir.

Loin de tout ça.

Il voulait hurler.

Crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Il voulait tellement que tout soit finit...

Si seulement...

Et aussi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu ce coup de feu...le coup de feu ?

Pourquoi ce sifflement avait-il perduré dans ses oreilles pour disparaître dès que la lumière s'était allumée, lui montrant l'abominable spectacle.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi !

Il vit que l'autre jeune homme se rapprochait de lui.

Lui aussi avait les mains couvertes de sang.

Il se recula.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le touche.

-NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! ALMA, RECULES ! Cria-t-il.

Alma arrêta son geste.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Allen venait de le rejeter.

Allen regarda avec terreur le corps inerte de David, étendu au sol.

Un trou dans son crâne, tout indiquait de quelle manière il avait été tué.

-C'est...c'est toi qui l'as tué ! Dit-il en pointant son ami du doigt. Pourquoi Alma ! Pourquoi ?

-Allen ! Calmes toi ! Tenta de le calmer le jeune homme. S'il le plaît, arrête Allen !

Mais le blandin ne voulait rien entendre.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi...pourquoi...

C'était le seul mot qu'il arrivait à prononcer.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la mort de David ?

Depuis combien de temps Allen répétait inlassablement ces mots, repoussant Alma ?

Sûrement plusieurs heures.

Mais, ils avaient perdus la notion du temps.

Mais, ce qui était certain, c'est que lorsque la lumière s'était éteinte une nouvelle fois, le sang de David sur les mains d'Allen avait considérablement refroidit.

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 21h00.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'énerva Link en regardant la vidéo.

-Quand va revenir la lumière ! Ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle est éteinte ! Se lamenta Kanda, sur le point de craquer.

La lumière revint.

Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux.

Ils pouvaient aisément distinguer le corps d'Allen Walker pendu à un câble de l'ascenseur.

-Putain ! S'écria Daisya. Depuis quand il est là, ce câble ?

-Sûrement depuis qu'ils ont tenté de s'enfuir...murmura Kanda.

Le japonais ne détachait pas son regard de la silhouette immobile de son amant.

Il était certain qu'Alma était perdu et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Et, quand il vit le visage de celui qu'il aimait se tourner vers la caméra, il en fut sûr.

Alma ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là.

Sinon, il se ferai bientôt tuer.

Et ça, il le refusait.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose !

S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Alma, il ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait... ? Questionna Link, voyant le regard déterminé de son ami.

Kanda releva deux prunelles sombres sur lui et le blond dû déglutir face à tant de détermination.

-Ce que vous faite...vous allez rester là, à regarder ce qui arrive. Moi, je vais descendre.

Linki, Daisya, Marie et Johnny se regardèrent, surpris, entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? Demanda Link d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

-Je vais descendre dans cet ascenseur chercher Alma.

-T'ES FOU ! Cria Daisya.

Kanda se leva.

-J'm'en fou de ce que vous pouvez penser. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Loin de là.

Puis, sans écouter les protestations des autres, il sorti et avança d'un pas déterminé.

Il sortirai Alma de tout ça.

Et personne ni rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

**Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1 :** Avant dernier chapitre ! =)

**Note 2 :** Vous saurez exactement qui est le diable dans le prochain et dernier chapitre ^w^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (je répond aux reviews anonymes à la fin des chapitres)._

**Chapitre Neuf.**

Mercredi 06 juin 2012 – 21h30.

Les murs semblaient s'être rapprochés, formant un étroit et sinistre tunnel.

La couleur écarlate du papier peint agressait ses yeux.

La lumière semblait s'être atténué, assombrissant peu à peu le long couloir qu'il empruntait.

Il pouvait encore entendre les protestations de ses amis.

Néanmoins, il avait prit sa décision.

Il irait chercher Alma, quoi qu'il advienne.

Il était impossible qu'il le laisse tomber.

Il était impossible qu'il laisse Alma mourir.

Si Alma mourrait...il se retrouverai seul au monde.

Cela ferait cinq ans qu'ils sortaient ensembles, qu'ils s'aimaient.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Alma.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner.

Alma était trop important à ses yeux. Il avait une place beaucoup trop importante dans son cœur meurtri.

Kanda prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il avançait lentement mais sûrement vers le lieu où se trouvait son amant.

La porte de ce qui devait mener à l'ascenseur était déjà ouverte, comme si elle l'invitait à rejoindre ce funeste spectacle.

Mais, même si cette porte était grande ouverte, lui ouvrant presque les bras, aucune lumière ne l'invita.

Seulement le noir complet.

Kanda passa sa tête à l'intérieur et dû faire face à un gouffre qui semblait sans fond sous ses pieds.

Même en plissant les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à voir le toit de l'ascenseur.

Il leva sa tête vers le haut et constata qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus voir s'il y avait une grande distance entre là où il se trouvait et le plafond de l'immeuble.

Il poussa un court soupir et tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers le bas.

Il dû se tenir à la paroi des portes ouvertes, titubant sous l'effet de vertige qui venait de le prendre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et expulsa tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, tentant de chasser le sentiment de peur qui envahissait tout son être.

Il respira une nouvelle fois, les paupières closes puis, rouvrit les yeux et commença sa descente.

Tout en se tenant aux parois de ce long tunnel vertical et sombre, le policier se concentrait sur chacune de ses prises, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser distraire par le vertige qui envahissait peu à peu, de plus en plus, son corps.

Kanda laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il cru qu'il tombait.

Fort heureusement pour lui, il venait d'atterrir sur le toit de l'ascenseur.

La lumière qui provenait de l'intérieur lui permettait de se déplacer.

Il pouvait voir des morceaux humains de tout côtés au dessus du toit sur lequel il se trouvait.

Il y avait des doigts, des jambes, des yeux, des tripes et toutes sortes d'autres morceaux non identifiables.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il comprenne que ces restes appartenaient à Tyki Mikk.

Yû Kanda refoula ses nausées et il se pencha vers l'entrée du toit de l'ascenseur.

Alma était là, toujours aussi immobile, au centre de la petite pièce.

Autour de lui, il y avait quatre corps.

Lenalee, égorgée et les yeux dans les mains.

Lavi, ses tripes à l'air et sa mâchoire gisant aux pieds d'Alma.

David, un trou causé par son propre flingue dans sa tête.

Allen, dont le corps pendait, attaché à un câble qui était à quelque centimètre de Kanda.

-Alma... ? appela doucement Kanda, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer son amant.

Le brun releva son visage baigné de larmes vers son sauveur.

-Yû...sanglota-t-il. Yû...j'ai peur...

Le japonais serra les dents.

Il avait rarement vu son amant pleurer. Et, le voir dans un tel état le révoltait.

-Alma ! Ça va aller, je vais te sortir d'ici ! Dit-il en tendant sa main vers le brun.

Alma regarda un instant la main de son amant, semblant hésiter, le visage effrayé.

-Je...

-Prends ma main ! Hurla le japonais.

Alma n'attendit pas plus longtemps et saisit la main de son amant.

Kanda le tira vers lui et l'aida à monter sur le toit.

-Comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ? Demanda Alma en reprenant lentement confiance en lui.

Kanda lui montra du doigt une petite ouverture en haut, l'ouverture par laquelle il était venu ici.

-On va monter jusque là. Dit-il.

Mais, avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'ascenseur recommença à marcher d'un coup et commença à monter à une vitesse incroyable.

-ACCROCHES-TOI À MOI ! Hurla Kanda à l'intention d'Alma.

Ce dernier s'accrocha au corps de son amant alors que l'engin montait toujours, se rapprochant avec rapidité vers le plafond.

-IL VA NOUS ÉCRASER ! Paniqua Alma.

Kanda ne répondit pas et serra le corps de son amant contre son torse, tout en plissant les yeux.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta soudain, les faisant sursauter.

Leurs corps furent d'autant plus plaqués sur le toit.  
Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire « ouf », l'ascenseur chuta cette fois-ci.

-ALMA ! ON VA SAUTER !

-QUOI ? Cria le jeune homme, abasourdit.

Le japonais ne lui répondit pas et prit son élan.

Alma contre lui, il bondit et s'accrocha aux câbles qui se trouvaient dans le long et immense tunnel vertical.

Ils regardèrent doucement l'ascenseur qui continuait sa route vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le virent plus, tout en reprenant leur souffle.

-Aller, on monte maintenant. Ordonna Kanda à son amant.

Alma hocha vivement la tête et suivit son amant qui grimpait vers le haut.

Ils stoppèrent leurs gestes lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd venant d'en bas.

Ils se regardèrent, angoissés.

-PLUS VITE ! hurla Kanda en comprenant que l'ascenseur allait de nouveau monter.

Alma s'empressa d'aller plus vite.

S'ils n'arrivait pas à temps à sortir de cet endroit, tous les deux ils...

Alma tremblait sous la panique.

Il ne voulait pas se faire tuer comme les autres.

Non.

Il ne voulait pas.

Kanda se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son amant.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Pourtant, Alma était un peu plus loin derrière lui.

D'un geste vif, Yû saisit son amant par le col et, d'une force incroyable, il parvint à faire sortir son amant avant lui.

Alma se retrouva projeter dans le grand couloir éclairé de l'hôtel.

Il voyait arriver Johnny, Link, Daisya et Marie en courant vers lui.

Mais, avant que Kanda n'ai pu sortir, l'ascenseur remonta et passa devant lui pour finir par s'arrêter définitivement lorsqu'il fut arrivé en haut.

Un silence lourd s'installa.

Personne ne bougeait.

Alma gardait son regard braqué sur l'ouverture, dans l'espoir de voir Yû sortir.

Mais, il ne sortait pas.

Link et Daisya ne savait plus quoi faire.

Kanda était... ?

Impossible !

-YÛÛÛ ! hurla Alma à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Le jeune homme bondit vers l'avant, prêt à retourner chercher son amant mais Marie avait était plus rapide et tenait le jeune voleur, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable.

-LÂCHEZ MOI ! criait-il. JE VEUX ALLER LE CHERCHER ! YÛÛ ! YÛÛÛÛÛÛ !

Les larmes ravageaient ses joues rougies par ces précédents pleurs.

-Link s'approcha doucement de l'ouverture et chercha du regard son ami et collègue.

-Yû...pleurait Alma, désespéré. Non...non...

Si Kanda était mort...

Alma se sentait mourir à l'intérieur.

Si Yû mourrait, il voulait mourir.

Et maintenant.

Il ne voulait plus vivre.

Il voulait ne jamais avoir existé.

S'il n'avait pas existé, Yû serai toujours là.

Oui.

Il serait toujours là et il n'aurai jamais vécu une chose aussi affreuse.

C'était sa faute.

La sienne et celle de personne d'autre.

Si seulement il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cet ascenseur...

Si seulement il avait été quelqu'un de meilleur...

-Yû...gémit-il.

-Oh ! Mais ta gueule sérieux ! S'énerva une voix bien connue.

Alma releva son visage humide vers l'ouverture de l'ascenseur et retint sa respiration.

-J'te préviens, si tu pleures encore, j'te fais taire !

Alma n'en revenait pas.

Link aidait à faire sortir un Kanda épuisé et en colère.

-T'es...t'es pas mort...pleura Alma.

Non.

Il n'était pas mort.

Il était bien là.

C'était bien lui.

Alma avisa les différentes blessures, heureusement légères, sur le corps de son amant.

-Bien sûr que je ne suis pas mort...soupira Kanda. Ne m'enterres pas trop vite, quand même...sourit-il.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira les traits d'Alma.

Le jeune homme bondit sur son amant.

-Je suis tellement heureux ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais...mort...dit-il avant de recommencer à pleurer, entourant le corps de Kanda dans ses bras.

D'abord déboussolé par tous ce qu'il venait de vivre, le japonais ne réagit pas.

Puis, il caressa les cheveux de son amant.

Link, Daisya, Marie et Johnny étaient soulagés que tous ce finisse comme ça.

Enfin.

Tout était fini.

C'était fini.

-Yû...je t'aime tellement...pleura Alma. J'ai eu...tellement peur... !

-Moi aussi Alma...mais c'est fini.

Kanda entoura à son tour le corps de son amant et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le coup du survivant.

-C'est fini...répéta-t-il, une fois de plus.

**Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Réponse à Tyllen : **Et je n'ai pas fait trop attendre non plus pour cette suite ! =) Oui, on se rapproche de la fin (prochain chapitre). Est-ce que Kanda est la prochaine victime... ? Mmh...je ne vais pas te répondre, tu t'en doutes. Tu le saura dans le prochain chapitre 8D (que je ne vais pas mettre tout de suite, même s'il est déjà rédigé...oui, je sais, je suis une grosse sadique xD).


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1 : **Voici le dernier chapitre !

**Note 2 :** Attention attention...ce chapitre n'est pas tout rose tout mignon...en tant qu'auteur de cette fic d'horreur, je me devais bien d'écrire une fin tout aussi...épouvantable x) De plus, comme vous pouvez le voir, il est à présent 22h30 dans cette petite fic:3 Autant vous dire qu'il ne reste plus que une heure trente avant la fin...enfin, une heure trente dans la fic hein;)

**Note 3 :** Bravo à Link Howard qui a parfaitement deviné qui était le diable ! =)

En espérant que ça vous plaise...bonne lecture !

**Chapitre Dix.**

Mercredi 06 juin – 22h30.

Les lumières bleues, provenant des voitures de polices et d'ambulances, illuminaient faiblement cette nuit d'été.

Les sirènes stridentes empêchaient tout le voisinage de dormir.

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient enfin mis la main sur le dernier voleur du groupe célèbre « Les Voleurs de l'Ombre », Howard Link et Daisya Barry avaient consentis à laisser partir Alma Karma avec Yû Kanda.

Après tout, on était rarement le dernier survivant d'une aussi incroyable qu'épouvantable histoire...

Ils avaient donc prit la décision de laisser partir les deux amants.

Après tout, ils avaient le droit à un peu de repos...

Ils verraient plus tard pour le crime d'Alma Karma.

Encore tremblant, Alma suivait son petit ami vers la voiture de ce dernier.

-On va où... ? Demanda-t-il une fois assis sur le siège passager.

Kanda, qui s'était déjà installé et attaché à côté de lui, le regarda, surpris.

-Bha...à la maison, évidemment...

Alma se mit à sourire, gêné.

Évidemment qu'ils rentraient chez eux...où pensait-il qu'ils iraient après tous ça ?

Après avoir vu autant de gens mourir, le jeune homme avait un peu perdu pieds avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau s'évader dans son monde après autant de temps à faire attention au moindre petit bruit.

Kanda démarra la voiture, ramenant son amant à la réalité.

Alma tourna son visage vers son compagnon qui conduisait calmement.

Le jeune voleur était si heureux d'être enfin sorti d'affaire...et Kanda, malgré son air concentré sur la route, semblait tout autant soulagé.

Bien qu'ils n'habitaient pas très loin, ils étaient obligés de prendre la route et de chercher un autre chemin par lequel rentrer chez eux.

Beaucoup plus de policiers, d'ambulanciers et de journalistes bloquaient le passages.

Alma repensa, malgré lui, à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire.

Il...manquait quelque chose.

Tous le monde semblait liés.

Lavi, qui était aussi l'ex petit ami de son amant, était sorti avec Chomesuke, une jeune femme qui s'était suicidé.

Par la suite, il avait apprit que c'était un trafiquant d'organes.

Ensuite, il y avait son ex, Tyki qui avait violé la femme de l'avocat de Lenalee qui avait tué elle-même sa petite amie.

Puis, il y avait Allen et Cross, dont on lui avait apprit la mort, qui étaient voleurs professionnels.

Puis, il y avait eu David.

À cette pensée, Alma regarda son amant en coin.

Que des criminels.

Tous ceux avec qui il s'était retrouvé enfermer en étaient.

Tous.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il manquait une case dans tout ça, comme il manquerait un morceau de puzzle, pour enfin comprendre le sens de tout cela.

Tous étaient liés.

Oui.

Alma travaillait avec Allen et Cross.

Alma était l'ex de Tyki, le liant ainsi à Lenalee par l'intermédiaire de Tyki, d'Emilia et de Bak Chan.

Alma était le petit copain de Yû qui était lui-même l'ex petit ami de Lavi qui sortait avec la suicidée, Chomesuke Akuma.

Mais, parce qu'il y avait évidemment un « mais », il manquait quelque chose qui les reliaient à David, le chanteur de BlackSky.

À la pensée du rockeur, il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit David à lui et Allen.

Un long frisson parcouru son échine.

À la radio, la musique « Hurricane » de Thirty Seconds To Mars fit sa dernière note.

La musique de la radio qu'ils écoutaient laissa donc place à une vois monotone d'une jeune femme :

-Bonsoir, c'est Lulubell, je vais vous accompagner durant toute la nuit. Tout de suite, nous allons écouter le premier tube qui a fait connaître le célèbre groupe BlackSky il y a maintenant six ans...j'ai nommé « The End of Your Life ». Bonne écoute.

Puis, elle laissa place à la chanson du groupe.

Alma déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte qu'il avait vu mourir le chanteur de ce groupe plus de cinq heures plus tôt. Dans quelques heures, quand tous sauraient que David était mort, ils allaient beaucoup en parler à la radio et à la télévision.

Alma en était sûr.

Les premières notes de guitares se firent entendre.

Puis, la voix si mélodieuse, malgré les affreuses paroles qu'elle chantait, de David emplit la voiture dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

This is the end of your life,

_C'est la fin de ta vie,_

Alma tressaillit en entendant les premières paroles.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de penser à son défunt ami, Allen.

The Devil take your hands.

_Le Démon prend ta main._

Alma ne pu s'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait vu, le démon...et pas n'importe lequel.

You creep and your blood spread on the ground.

_Tu rampe et ton sang se répand au sol._

Les images de Lavi, de Lenalee et de David morts dans d'atroces souffrances lui revinrent en tête.

Call me, tear your body.

_Appelles moi, déchires ton corps._

L'image de Tyki se faisant déchiqueté s'imposa à son esprit.

Le sang giclait de partout...

You weep and I hit you.

_Tu pleures et je te blesse._

Kanda appuya sur le bouton de la radio et chercha une autre onde, changeant ainsi de chaîne radio.

-J'ai horreur de ce groupe...maugréa-t-il.

Alma ne disait rien.

Après tout, écouter une telle chanson lui ravivait de très mauvais souvenirs...

La voix de David lui revint en mémoire.

_« Je n'savais pas que j'avais un fan ici... »_

Si seulement il pouvait tout oublier...

Si seulement...

Mais, quelque chose lui empêchait de chasser ces pensées.

_« Tu sais que quelqu'un est mort sur cette chanson, il y a de cela six ans ? Eh ouais...même si le groupe n'était pas encore fondé, j'avais déjà écrit cette chanson et je la chantait quand il rendait son dernier souffle... »_

Alma gémit doucement en ce souvenant de ces paroles.

Puis, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le rockeur avant que ce dernier ne meure lui revint à l'esprit, comme si il y était encore.

Le jeune homme tourna son profil vers le japonais.

-Yû...est-ce que tu pourrais t'arrêter deux secondes, j'aimerai te parler de ce qui vient de se passer...annonça-t-il, prêt à faire face à toute cette histoire.

Le japonais lui lança un regard surpris.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre qu'on soit rentrés ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est à propos de celui qui a tué tous les autres...murmura Alma.

Kanda tourna vivement son visage vers son compagnon.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il, tout intérêt en lui éveillé.

Alma grimaça. Il n'aimait pas cette manière qu'avait Kanda d'éveiller son intérêt professionnel aussi radicalement.

-Je crois...

Kanda acquiesça et il chercha une place où s'arrêter.

Ils étaient sortis de la ville et se trouvaient sur une route déserte, ce qui ne rassurerait personne.

Malgré tout, Alma avait souhaité que son amant s'arrête.

Il avait vraiment besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait.

Une fois la voiture garée et le moteur arrêté, Alma tourna tout son corps pour faire face à son amant.

-Tu sais...je me suis rendu compte que tous étaient liés...

Kanda hocha la tête et invita d'un regard son amant à poursuivre.

-Eh bien...je veux dire...je travaillais avec Allen et Cross...Tyki était mon ex et il avait violé la femme de l'avocat de Lenalee Lee. Ensuite, je suis ton amant et Lavi était ton ex et l'ex de Chomesuke...On était tous liés mais...il manque quelque chose...

Kanda l'observa, mettant mal à l'aise Alma.

Le jeune homme fixa un instant ses doigts qu'il nouait, stressé.

-Tu vois...même si je suis irrémédiablement lié avec tout ces gens...il y a David.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et son regard devint soudain glacial.

Alma prit note de la réaction de son amant mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-David n'est pas lié de cette manière. Pourtant, c'est de sa faute si tout a commencé. C'est lui même qui nous l'a dit...et, cette personne qu'il a sacrifié le 06 juin 2006...il nous a même dit l'heure. À 23h30...ça fera bientôt exactement six ans...

Alma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à toute allure.

-Eh bien, dit-il, je pense que c'est cette personne qu'il a sacrifié qui est liée à lui et à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans l'ascenseur.

-N'importe quoi. Lâcha Kanda d'un ton glacial.

Alma était blessé par le ton qu'employait son compagnon.

Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et s'énerva un peu :

-Bon sang, Yû ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ce que je dis ! Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé dans cet hôtel ! Et, il manque forcément quelque chose ! C'est la seule explication. Et...je sais qui est la personne que David a sacrifié...

-Qui ? Demanda Kanda, d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Alma plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de son homologue beaucoup plus sombres mais où il voyait une flamme, cette flamme qu'il aimait tant, cette flamme appartement à Yû Kanda et à seulement lui, cette flamme qui faisait qu'il était lui.

-Eh bien...il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il m'a juste décrit comment était cette personne et...il m'a dit que ce diable était capable de manipuler ses victimes...c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on a vu...

Kanda pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté, mimique qu'Alma trouvait absolument adorable. Cependant, il chassa ces pensées romantiques de son esprit.

Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche.

-Tu sais Yû...j'ai appris que tu avais été largué par Lavi le 05 juin 2006...et, si je me rappelle bien, on a commencés à sortir ensembles le 05 juin 2007, exactement un an plus tard...je me trompe ?

Kanda hocha brièvement la tête, l'air un peu perdu par les explications de son amant.

Alma prit une profonde inspiration et, il se lança enfin, tout en sachant qu'il ne ressortirait peut-être pas de cette question.

-Tu vois, je crois savoir qui est cette personne qui manque, cette personne qu'a sacrifié David il y a six ans. Mais, tout d'abord, je doit te poser une question. Où étais-tu le 06 juin 2006 à 23h30 exactement ?

-C'est n'importe quoi ton raisonnement...souffla Kanda en secouant la tête. Tu vas finir par me faire flipper...rajouta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

Pourtant, quand le japonais releva son visage et croisa les prunelles tout à fait sérieuse de son vis à vis, Kanda sut qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer.

-Arrêtes tes conneries. Dit-il, en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche avec nonchalance.

Puis, il se tourna vers Alma et se rapprocha de lui.

Dans un geste presque trop tendre, il embrassa avec douceur le jeune voleur.

Alma, se laissant tout d'abord aller au baiser, repoussa son amant.

-Arrêtes Yû. Je suis sérieux.

Le japonais poussa un long soupir.

-Yû. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu faisais le 06 juin, il y a six ans exactement.

Le japonais se tourna vers son amant et ils se regardèrent de longues minutes durant lesquelles le silence régnait en roi dans la voiture.

Aucune autre voiture, ni moto et ni camion ne passait sur la route d'à côté.

Rien.

Le calme complet.

Kanda se rapprocha avec lenteur d'Alma.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par le regard empli de tristesse du japonais.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Et surtout...qu'allait-il se passer ?

Le nippon prit le menton d'Alma et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

La flamme qui y régnait était plus étincelante que jamais.

-Tu sais, Al'...commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Je t'aimais vraiment...

Mercredi 06 juin – 23h30.

Un camion passa sur la route déserte.

L'homme qui le conduisait, qui avait peut-être un peu trop bu, écoutait à fond tous les CD de BlackSky.

En roulant, il fut surpris de voir une voiture comme abandonnée, garée sur la bas côté.

Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit une silhouette gracieuse sortir du véhicule.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, ne ralentissant pas sa vitesse.

La silhouette était faiblement éclairée par un rayon de lune.

Elle observa le gros véhicule qui s'éloignait rapidement.

Ses longs cheveux détachés étaient secoués par la brise glaciale de cette nuit là.

La personne avisa un instant ce qu'il y avait dans la voiture.

Puis, après ce qui semblait être un soupir, elle parti avec une rapidité surhumaine, laissant derrière elle une voiture ensanglanté et le cadavre d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

**Tadam !**

**Fin !**

**Rhum rhum...ouais, je sais, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes s'attendaient à ce que ce soit Kanda...et pourtant, c'était décidé dès le début (dans mes écrits et ma petite tête dérangée en tous cas). Je m'explique. Le diable pouvait manipuler n'importe qui, que ce soit physiquement et psychologiquement et...eh bien, il était la pièce manquante du puzzle ! =)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Tyllen :** Hum...c'est bien, tu avais l'air quand même d'en avoir une petite idée;) Je me suis éclatée moi aussi à écrire le passage de l'ascenseur x) Voilà, merci pour ta review !

**Link Howard :** Eh bien non, tu avais raison, le diable n'était pas dans l'ascenseur ! Et j'aime bien comment tu as pensé que c'était Allen dans le chapitre huit puis, dans le chapitre neuf, tu as deviné que c'était Kanda °o° Voilà ! Merci pour ta review !

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis, même ceux qui n'ont pas reviewés ! (oui oui, je vois combien de personnes me lisent grâce aux statistiques:D).**

**Merci merci et en espérant que vous avez aimés jusqu'à la fin !**

**Merci !**

**Misaki Hoshi !**


End file.
